Skittles
by ShadowHunter90
Summary: Candy is good and it's even more delicious when shared with someone... CloudxOC


**A/N:** This was written for someone on another site so the OC belongs to her. Don't be afraid to message me if you want a one-shot. Just give me your OC name and who you want to be with. If you want you can tell me some of the OC's personality traits or things they like. If you have any questions, just ask. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. The OC doesn't belong to me either.

"Lacey! Oooooooooooh, Laaaaaaaaacey!" A very hyper Yuffie hollered in your ear. You stuffed your head under your pillow wanting more sleep, but Yuffie had other plans.

"Wake up Lacey, c'mon!" She grabbed your shoulder and shook it, but you just shooed her away.

"Yuffie, i'm trying to sleep." You groaned.

Normally, you're a cheerful and happy girl, but you're not a morning person.

You didn't sleep well last night due to your restless thoughts. So what were your thoughts on exactly? Well, the spiky haired delivery boy of course.

Yes, Cloud Strife; once a infantryman of the Shinra army. Cloud Strife; a member of the rebel group AVALANCHE. Cloud Strife; the hero of the planet. Cloud Strife; delivery boy of the Strife delivery service. Yep, that would be Cloud Strife; your secret crush.

"Alright Lacey! You asked for it!" The young ninja threw the covers off you; exposing you to the cold air.

"Yuffie!" You curled up in a little ball to keep yourself warm.

"Are you awake now?" Yuffie asks with a grin on her face.

"I hate you." You didn't mean it of course and Yuffie knew that.

"You would really hate me if I didn't wake you up." Yuffie said.

"Why?" You ask.

"Because Cloud's home and you know how he is. He doesn't stay very long." Yuffie explained.

Yuffie knew of your crush on Cloud and to your surprise, Yuffie actually kept her mouth shut about it. Yuffie is normally bad at keeping secrets, but she knows how angry you can get and you rarely get angry. But boy, when you do it's like all hell breaks loose.

"Wait? Cloud's back?" You ask and when Yuffie nods you're fully awake.

You jumped off the bed and ran for the door, but Yuffie wrapped her arms around your waist preventing you from leaving.

"I don't think Cloud wants to see you in your pj's, besides your hair is a mess." Yuffie snickered. You look down to see that you were still in your pj's. You blushed realizing that if you ran out that door that you would run back in full of embarrassment.

"Oh, thanks Yuffie. That was a close call." Yuffie than released her hold on you.

"Sure, no problem." Yuffie left your room so you could change.

After getting your hair brushed and doubled checked that you didn't have you pj's on, you left your room and headed downstairs.

Sure enough, Yuffie indeed spoke the truth as you heard Cloud's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Good morning people." Your voice full of cheerfulness.

"Good morning Lacey." Marlene and Denzel said in unison.

You sat yourself down at the table as the bar hostess Tifa cooked some breakfast.

Cloud sat at in the seat across from you. You tried to act like he never left though inside your heart you knew that he isn't planning on staying very long.

"Hey Cloud, long time no see." Your cheerful attitude still in place.

Cloud only gave you a nod of agreement.

Yeah, you know he's not much of a talker. He's not a very open person either. He kept to himself most of the time and when he does express his feelings you thank god for the miracle.

"Here you go." Tifa set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of you.

"Thanks." And you dug in.

You all ate in silence, since Cloud is around everyone tends to get quiet. It's almost like everyone is afraid that if someone speaks that Cloud would leave.

You noticed throughout breakfast that Cloud from time to time would stare at you. This is unusual to you since Cloud never pays much attention to you.

You cleaned the dishes with Tifa shortly after breakfast.

"You know, Cloud has something for you." Tifa started the conversation.

"Really?" You're curious to what Cloud got you.

"Yeah, he said that after breakfast he wants to talk to you." Tifa stated.

"Hmm, I guess I better check it out. Do you mind finishing the rest of the dishes?" You ask.

"Sure, go right ahead." Tifa gave you a smile.

You look around the place for Cloud. You decided to try his room so you head up the stairs, You knocked on his door and sure enough you heard his voice from the other side of the door.

"Come in." You hear him say.

You opened the door and walked in quietly.

"Tifa said you wanted to talk to me?" You ask.

He gave you one of his silent nods.

"Shut the door." He said and you obeyed.

"So, what do you need?" You ask looking down at the floor.

"Catch." And Cloud tossed something at you. You caught the object with both hands and look down and what he gave you.

"Skittles?" You questioned. Skittles are your favorite candy. You can't get enough of them.

"Tifa said you like skittles, so I got some for you." Cloud looks down at the floor. You swear he's blushing, but you shook the thought out of your mind.

"Thanks Cloud." You said grateful for the small gift.

You were about to leave feeling a little awkward from the strange conversation, but his voice stopped you.

"Lacey, wait." He said.

"What is it?" You ask.

"Look, i've been meaning to talk to you about something." He sounds a little nervous or even regretful.

"You can tell me anything Cloud." You assured him.

He took a deep breath.

"You know, you're a lot like Aeris." Cloud said and you stared at him. It's not like him to talk about Aeris openly.

"Yeah, what's your point?" If there's one thing you don't like, it's being compared to someone else.

"I'm just saying." Cloud said.

"If that's all Cloud, i'll be heading back downstairs." You turned around and grabbed the door knob.

"Lacey, I didn't mean it that way." Cloud spoke.

You let out a long sigh and just stood there.

"What are you trying to say Cloud?" You ask.

"Just come over here." He ordered.

Why did he want you to stay so bad? It's not like him at all.

You walked over to his bed and sat down next to him. You opened your bag of skittles and handed some to him. He took them without question and popped them in his mouth.

"Cloud, Aeris is never coming back. I wish I could take her place, but I can't." You fell backwards on the bed; the bag of skittles resting on your stomach.

"I know." Cloud said.

"So, why are you saying all of this all of the sudden?" You ask.

"Well, when we were traveling together, you and Aeris got along well. Everyone knew that I liked Aeris, but that's not the whole story." You realized he's opening up to you and to you that's a good thing.

"Yes, Aeris and I were like sisters almost. We had a few of the same personality traits." You stated and Cloud nodded in agreement.

"The other part of the story is that I also liked someone else. To this day I still do." Cloud confessed and you were eager to hear more.

"Another girl?" You questioned and he gave a simple nod.

"Yeah." He answered. He leaned backwards and laid on the bed just like you. It felt weird having him lay beside you like this. Together, you two stared up at the plain ceiling.

"I'm not gonna question you on who she is, but I hope that she feels the same way you do." Though deep inside you wanted that girl to be you. It would break your heart to see Cloud with another girl. Then again, Cloud liked Aeris and you had to live with that the whole journey you and AVALANCHE took together.

"That's why i'm going to ask her." Cloud said with a bit of nervousness to his voice.

"So, go get her chocobo head." You tried to sound happy, but it seemed to have failed as Cloud tore his eyes away from the ceiling to you.

"Lacey?"

You sat up on the bed, but Cloud still laid down.

"Well, i'll leave you to your thoughts on how you're gonna confess your feelings to this girl." Just as you were about to get up Cloud grabbed your wrist.

"I think i'm ready to tell her how I feel, but not with words." He pulled you on top of him and the nest thing you know, his lips are upon yours. It's a quick kiss, but you felt him expressing his feelings through this kiss.

"You taste like skittles." You said as he pulled away.

"Then that makes me your favorite candy." And he kissed you again.


End file.
